Push Fall
by A Little Bit Clumsy Bella
Summary: This is a all human new moon pregnancy story and Edward is gone. This is different from other pregnancy stories there will be twist and turns, relationships, drama, comedy and a baby to come in the future. M in the future. Please read and enjoy.


Push Fall

A Little Bit Clumsy Bella A.K.A. Kelsey.

Thanks for finding my summary interesting enough to want to read my little story here; I hope you enjoy it and the rest to come. It starts out kind of slow so that I can give some background for the plotline I have planned. This is kind of short, but I'm supposed to be doing a project and writing a paper, yet I got slightly side tracked. On to the story.

Disclaimer: Simply put I don't own Twilight.

Bella P.O.V

My life has been completely turned upside down for the past nine months, when the series of spiraling events started after Edward left me that awful day in the woods. I was torn between anger, sympathy and despair; how could Edward, the man that I loved and said he loved me do something so cold, so hurtful, and deceitful? Why say you love me if you don't.

The fact that he left me no longer bothers me, I got over my feelings for him long ago, but the fact that he took his entire family with him without even one fucking word of a salutation simply pisses me off. He thought he took everything with him, when he left, including his family, my family, but he left his own growing family behind. My life both ended and started nine months ago after he left, as I am now eight months pregnant and preparing to give birth to my son in a little less than one month from now. He has a fully decorated nursery decked out in the best baby furniture and clothes I could afford; I think Alice would be proud. I want the best for my son, so I dipped into my savings decorating his room and buying anything that would be necessary for his birth. All I have to do now is wait for the little guy to come and hopefully everything will fall into place. I just hope he can hold out for a few more days, so that I can walk across the stage at graduation.

Who would have thought that I, Bella Swan, would be pregnant and walking across the stage to get her diploma nearly nine months pregnant? If someone said that to me a year ago, I would have laughed in their face and called the mental institution to pick them up as soon as possible, but the fact of the matter is I am going to be a mother soon, and I will be sole person responsible for my baby's life. With that thought I felt a little flutter in my heart, for the love I felt for my son, followed by a strong kick in my right side.

My life over the last few months could be described as anything but a cake walk, as I had to go through the entire experience alone. I never gave much thought to children or even much considered having them myself, as marriage usually comes before kids and even getting married was a far away thought in my mind, so a kid was out of the question. I have done everything alone basically since I was born, with having to take care of my flighty mother Renee and now having to take care of Charlie, this is one experience is one I wish I could have had someone assisting me with: someone who would be there when I was hormonal and cried for no apparent reason or let me bitch at them because I had a bad day. Hell I wanted someone to go get me the food that I'm craving if it's not in the house no matter what time it is and rub my back when it is sore. I wanted someone to hold my hand in the many doctor's appointments I have had and wipe the tears of happiness away upon hearing my baby's heartbeat. I needed someone to be there for me when the doctor asked me if the father would be coming to the next appointment, or when every eye in Forks seemed to be permanently focused on the pregnant girl. Who was there when I relayed the news to Charlie and he was so pissed he nearly through me out, or when I had to call and tell Renee, and she yelled so loud my ears were still ringing hours later? Where was anyone when I needed them, where was my support system? They were all gone because Edward took them with him when he left. At this point I would probably jump for joy at the prospect of seeing Rosalie again even with the potential to be cursed out and yelled at.

So here I am, nine months later, pregnant and bigger than ever. As the pregnancy is coming to an end, I feel as if I am getting bigger everyday and each task drains all of the energy I have left in me. School is tiring and most days I hardly have enough energy to do the homework assigned me, let alone cook dinner for Charlie and me. I'm just glad that I only have two more exams tomorrow and graduation the following day, than I am done with high school forever. I feel a smile creep its way across my face as I think about the many times I considered dropping out and giving up everything, yet I remained persistent and I have received even better grades now than before I got pregnant. To Charlie and Renee's utter dismay, I am actually going to be valedictorian, and although I plan to put college off for a year, I already have some offers from various colleges around the nation, many of which are Ivy or among the top 40 in the country.

Exhausted from the school day today and the hours spend studying for my last two exams, I can barely keep my eyes open for another minute. Convinced that trying to stay awake is a losing battle, I turn over onto my side and prepare for a nice long slumber. As I shut my eyes, I hear Charlie seemingly stomping his way up the stairs. There is a faint knocking at my door, and I respond with a soft "come in." Charlie walks in and sits on the edge of my bed just staring down at me for a second, before saying the one thing I never expected to hear from him.

"Hey Bella I know I was not always the most attentive dad or present father figure in your life, but I'm glad you came to live with me in Forks. I also want to apologize for the way I initially responded to the news of you being pregnant, and I just want you to know that I am proud of you and what you have accomplished. Basically what I'm trying to say here kiddo is that I love you and congrats of being valedictorian and good luck on your last exams before graduation."

A few tears stream down my cheek, as I take in the full meaning of his speech and the subtle ways he has been trying to help and be supportive since he found out I was pregnant. I whisper a strangled "thank you" in response. Although he may not understand how much those words mean to me, I know that this is probably the most emotional I will ever see him.

Charlie says, "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to make you cry," and pulls me into a hug and just holds me like a father would hold his little princess after she fell off her bike.

After out emotional moment, I pull back to see Charlie wiping a few tears of his own. Standing up, Charlie leans down and gives my stomach a small rub before turning on his heals to retire to his room for the night. At the door, he says "goodnight Bella" and flips my light switch, before turning and exiting before I could form a reply.

Turning over once again, I shut my eyes and enter a peaceful slumber filled with dreams of my little boy and our future yet to come.

End of First Chapter.

I appreciate you reading my story, and hope you stay tuned for the rest of it, if not, tell me why you don't like it or what turned you off of the story. If you're wondering about Edward being gone for nine months and Bella saying she is only eight months pregnant it is because technically, scientifically speaking, **pregnancy is 10 months not nine**. This will cause some drama later trust me there is a lot of drama and some fun to come before and after Bella has her baby. I'm not a writer by any means, and I don't have a beta to proof read my writing, so I'm always looking for ways to improve, as grammar and spelling behoove me. Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you think so far, what you want to see happen in the story and what you don't want to see happen. Since I'm always looking to grow my iTunes library, and I am constantly listening to music; **in your review please name your favorite song right now and the band**, or if you have a good band to recommend I'm all ears. If you're wondering I listen to all kinds of music I am definitely versatile, and I will check out the recommendations.

Writing is a way to express yourself, so why not express yourself in a review. Or in the words of Kesha _come put a little love in my glove box_. Well story stats or inbox in this case. – Shameless way of asking people to review.

Thanks again for reading and see you next chapter hopefully.

A Little Bit Clumsy Bella


End file.
